Le Trip
by You-don't-know-whoo
Summary: A group of friends consisting of seven are having a bonding by going on a trip, which include the beach and hot springs. But! Elsa red something in the brochure, which is a rule that she finds it not easy to obey, especially when there's a certain person full of mischief. (Beware of pervert Jack) Oneshot (Lame Title, I know)


**A note from the writer: This is a reedited version of the fanfic I deleted. I apologize to those who red and followed the last version.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own RotG and Frozen, this is just a fanfic.**_

* * *

A group consisting of seven friends are riding in their private bus. Inside the said vehicle are two quadruple deck bed, a kitchen, a dining area, and others that fit for long-term traveling.

A strawberry blonde haired girl chatted with her older sister, excitement evident on her face and voice. While the two siblings chatted to each other, two certain guys, are snickering, pointing to one of the rules written on the brochure.

"Now that we're done shopping at the mall, our next destination is the beach! I can't wait to build a sand man! Wait, is there a spare carrot in my bag? Just a second, Elsa. " The younger sibling got up from her seat, heading toward her bed, where her bags were placed.

Now that the mischievous silver white haired guy got the chance, he handed the brochure he and Flynn red at previously, to Elsa,

"Hey, Elsa, check this out." He said, then got back to his seat, which is in front of where Elsa sat. He snickered again silently, waiting for his beloved's reaction. Her crystal blue eyes wandered through the brochure, _Le Springs_ written on it. After her eyes saw the beautiful pictures of the surroundings of the hot springs, her eyes now landed on the rules section. Expectedly, she widened her eyes, then turned her head to the direction of her sister, who is about sit back on her seat.

"Anna! Is it true we have to not wear any clothes?!"She asked worryingly, keeping her voice low and pointing to the rule which she is not so glad to obey.

"Relax, Elsa. Look," Anna pointed to a certain picture which several girls are bathing in the warm relaxing water, in the background, there's a tall wall made of bamboo, making unwanted people hard to see them.

"I know, but I'm not in favor being naked with strangers, even the fact is that they had the same gender as me." Elsa said, oblivious to the fact that Jack listened to what she said.

"Then let's book a private hot spring, then."Anna decided.

* * *

"Ha! Mine's hotter!" Hiccup loudly whispered to his guy friends, gesturing to his girlfriend, Astrid.

"Nuh uh! Yours is not wearing a two piece, while mine, is." Flynn said with pride, crossing his arms. Jack, just shaked his head in disapproval.

"How cute, wait till you see my queen," He said, his pride as tall as a skyscraper.

"Uhh.. Mine's cute" Kristoff quietly said, trying to win the "Man who had the hottest girlfriend"contest. The said guys are sitting in some kind of chair commonly seen on the beach, which is where they are, apparently. Each of them holding a glass of fruit shake. The chair are placed just several feet to the dressing room, making the guys be enable to see their... ladies in their bi-

"Look! Here she is!" Jack pointed.

 _"Ohmyglobohmyglob oh my glob. Is it a two piece? Oh I hope it's a two piece. Wait, what if my nose bleed?"_ He silently thought.

Turns out, he won the "Man who had the hottest girlfriend in a bikini".

He thanked the gods from above that his nose didn't bleed, yet.

* * *

"Okay! Let's do this!" Jack said, his and Flynn's eyes sparkling with mischief, like perverted anime characters who's about to sneak into the females' property.

Well, that's exactly what they're gonna do.

"I swear, if you got caught, you two are dead, dead I tell you." Kristoff warned, holding Flynn by his shoulders, while Flynn holding Jack, which makes Jack at the top of the "Man Tower"thingy ('cause he won the game rock-paper-scissors with Flynn). After convincing, and pleading, the two perverts finally made the oh-so-innocent Kristoff to give them a boost. He walked toward the tall wooden fence made of bamboo (as said on the brochure), which is to separate men and women's hot springs, and so that they don't have to worry from prying eyes. Hiccup just watched them, who decided avoiding any trouble.

After Jack almost fall to the ground, he thankfully gripped the fence to keep them balanced, then put his eyes on the females' property. To his relief, his female friends, excluding Elsa, are already soaked in the water, helping him to prevent his eyes from seeing them, 'cause he want to see his queen only.

"Drum roll please..." He muttered to himself, excitement coursing through his veins, searching for his Elsa to show her glorious being behind all the fabric she wore. And just in time, he saw Elsa, standing, a white towel waiting to be unwrapped from her body. She soaked her foot on the water, as if to test if she can bear the temperature, after she's certain she can, she finally let the towel drop to the ground.

 _Fin_

* * *

 _ **A note from the writer: I leave to the readers imagination, including you, for Jack's reaction or something you want to happen after the ending. So to those who are wondering if there's another chapter, the answer is no, this is just a oneshot, 'cause I want to start small, I can't write a multichapter because I'm a beginner in writing stories.**_

 _ **As I said, I leave it to your imagination.**_

 _ **PS: Le Springs is just a non-excisting and random name for the hot springs. And the bus? It's kind of like a house on wheels...?**_

 _ **If there's a part that makes you confused, just ask me.**_

 _ **~TheHermitCrab :)**_


End file.
